Eight: Chaos
by MarshalltheAngel
Summary: Marshall bumps in one of the first members of the PAW Patrol, one whom nearly killed him. What will happen now that he gets reunited with the pup who nearly gave his demise?


Eight

Chaos

"Chase, let's go for a walk. I'm bored," Marshall said. "Nah," Chase said. "Let's play Frisbee!" he said. "By the park, that is," he said. "We have an accord," Chase said. "Let's invite the others," he said.

They went to the park and started playing Frisbee along with Skye and Rocky. "Skye, catch this!" Chase said. He passed it onto Skye who caught it perfectly while doing a back flip. "Next up is Rocky!" Skye said. Rocky caught it perfectly as well. "Marshall, don't mess up!" Rocky said, passing the Frisbee to Marshall. "I got it!" Marshall announced. But, he didn't. The Frisbee flew in the bushes. "I'll get it!" Marshall said. He walked through the bushes and tried to find it. "It's got to be around here… ouch!" he said bumping into some pup. "Oh, I'm sorry," Marshall said. "No, I'm sorry," the other pup said. But after they got a good look at each other, they instantly rose to their feet. "Chaos, is that you?" Marshall asked. "I…I…I'm sorry!" Chaos said. He started darting away. "Wait!" Marshall said. Chaos didn't listen.

Meanwhile, the pups were getting impatient. "Ugh, where is he?" Rocky asked. "Oh, be patient," Skye said. Awhile later, Marshall came back with the Frisbee. "It's about time! What took you so long?" Chase asked. Marshall let the Frisbee down. "I saw him. I saw him again Chase," Marshall said. "You saw him? Is it really him?" Chase asked. Marshall gave a nod. "Where is he?" Chase asked. "He ran away seeing me. He must feel bad about what happened years ago," Marshall said.

"What are you guys talking about this time?" Rocky asked.

"We're talking about the pup that nearly killed Marshall a couple of years ago. Our former dynamiter and fire pup," Chase said. Skye and Rocky gasped.

"But he didn't mean it!" Marshall said. "He was annoyed, okay?!"

"I know he was annoyed but that isn't an excuse for throwing you out of his vehicle!"

"Marshall was thrown out of a vehicle?" Skye asked.

"Yes and on his first day as a recruit, when Ryder didn't make a pup house and vehicle for him yet."

"Just help me find him."

"And get yourself nearly killed again? No."

" _'_ _ _Sticks and stones may break my bones. But words can also hurt me. Sticks and stone break only skin while words are ghosts that haunt me.'__ Remember what you said a long time ago about me," Marshall said. Chase felt guilty then. He remembered when they hurt Marshall emotionally. "Fine," Chase said. "But if he hurts you, I'll instantly have him stabbed by his heart," he said.

"How about you guys?" Marshall asked Rocky and Skye. "Uh… I don't know," Skye said. "Me either… I mean… we're going to meet someone who nearly killed Marshall which means he has the same capacity to kill us," Rocky said. "Do you have magic?" Marshall asked them. "Oh," they said. "We can kill a person with just one strike of lightning! If he does do anything fishy, I'll be the first to hurt him," Marshall said. "How about we just ask Snowflake where he is, and then go to where she says he's in?" Chase suggested. All agreed.

When they got to the Lookout, they saw Snowflake. "Go to the forest. You'll smell smoke. That's where he is," Snowflake said. "We haven't even asked yet but thanks," Chase said. "Let's go!" Marshall said.

They wandered in the forest for about an hour. Then, they started smelling smoke. "Follow that smell," Marshall said. They all followed the smell which led them to a campsite with only one tent. There was a bonfire, the cause of the smoke. "There he is!" Chase said. They saw him walk back and forth. "I'm sorry Marsh! I didn't mean to hurt you back then. I thought I killed you! That's why I left," he said.

"Well, isn't it my fault that you kicked me out of the vehicle?" Marshall said.

"M-Marshall, you're there?!" Chaos said.

"Yes. I was able to get better after a few months. Don't worry," Marshall said.

"I'm sorry! I deserve to die!" Chaos said running away.

"Wait! Chaos…" Marshall said. But Chaos was already running away.

Chaos ran and ran and ran until he had no idea where he was. "Ugh, this is just great! I'm lost," he said. He saw himself near a cliff. He started to cry. "If this is the only way I can end it, so be it," he said. He walked off the cliff and started falling. In the end, he felt nothing. "He jumped," Marshall said arriving at the cliff. "Guys, wait here. I'll get the corpse."

A few days later, Chaos was awake. "Huh?" he said. He looked around and saw the Lookout. "I never thought hell would look like the Lookout," he thought. "Oh, you're awake," someone said. He looked to see who it was. "Marshall?" he said. "I guess I do deserve to be tormented by you," he said. "What do you mean torment? I'm not here to torment you. I would if I had the chance. I'm here to check on your vitals," Ashe said. "Well, seems you're doing fine," Ashe said. "How did I get here?" he asked. "Don't think I'll answer that after you nearly killed my son a few years ago," Ashe said. "I brought you here," Marshall said. "Mom, can you give us some space? We need to talk," Marshall said. Ashe gave a nod in response and walked out of the room.

"Marshall, how did you bring me here when I'm supposed to be dead?"

"Easy. Your body wasn't that crushed. If it was crushed, I couldn't have resurrected you."

"Resurrect? Marsh, I'm not supposed to be here but you brought me here. Why?"

"To give you a second chance, Chaos," Marshall said. "You may have nearly killed me, but that was in the past! Chaos, you have to move on."

"How can I?! I nearly killed you and you were new back then! I should have been an example but what did I do? I threw you off just because you were asking questions!"

"I know you did. But what you did is nothing compared to what my friends did. They talked behind my back. Words can scar more, Chaos."

"If you even do forgive me, your family and friends can't after they found out."

"No. You're off the hook from Ryder's punishment. And Ryder's punishment isn't even a punishment at all! You'll only be tickled 'til you're out of breath," Marshall said. Chaos just looked at the ground. Marshall gave a smile. "Let's start over. Hi! I'm Marshall," Marshall said. Chaos saw Marshall give his paw to him. Chaos grabbed it. "Hey! My name's Chaos," Chaos said. "Are we friends?" Marshall asked. "Yes. Yes we are," Chaos said.


End file.
